Plushy's come to life!
by Zeelee-Vallen
Summary: Plushy's of the akatsuki majicly show up on Zeelee's couch, she act's like their the actual akatsuki, talking to them and such... Imagine her suprise when they start turning human! OcxAkatsuki, Harem
1. Chapter 1

Zeelee: IM GOING TO DO A STORY WITH ME IN IT! Although, i must say... im kinda boring.

Vallen: THIS IS AN AU STORY! It's going to be in this world, with a mix of supernatual stuff. There will more than likely be OC-ness... But i'll try keep it at a minimum.

Zeelee: ^-^ If you have red anyother of my story's... i hope you enjoy this one as well, although it will be more seriose at times, but will still have the goofy-ness/ pervy-ness and cute-ness as well! cant forget those... Its just that Zeelee is more goth, scary like xD

Vallen: WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Or anyother refrences we might use.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Zeelee stared in the body length mirror blankly.

"Of course they are still there... Stop kidding your self." She grumbled, glaring at the two pointed cat ears on her head. Then she turned her glare to the long cat tale the swished back and forth behind her. Yes, Zeelee was a freak. She had catparts... And occationly even turned fully into a cat.

Zeelee sighed and pulled on her Goth Loli style dress. It was one of the few things she could wear that would hide her tail, in the many frills. Zeelee ran a hand threw her black longish spiky hair. This hairstyle was perfect for her, if she layed her ears down, or back, they would be hid in the rough looking spikes.

Zeelee looked over her shoulder to her bed and grinned, turning around she climbed onto her bed and sat crosslegged, not careing if her dress rode up. She stared at where her pillow was, 9 plushy's were staring back at her. Can you guess of who? Yep, Orochimaru and his gang.

Kidding, of the Akastuki. You know how there is always a defect with plushies? Well these ones were perfect, almost lifelike.

Zeelee had found them mesteriosly a month ago, they where in her livingroom on her couch. It was kinda odd, but she just thought of it as a gift from her boyfriend. Even if she asked him about it the next day and he denied it.

She smiled softly at them, one of the few times she liked to show emotions was around them. Usaly she was quiet and emotionless. She tilted her head to the side, her kitty ears perking up.

"Another day at hell. Who want's to come with me this time?" She asked, her voice soft and velvety. As much as she hated it, she had to go to school. Even worst, she was often ridiculed and bullied... People just loved making fun of the goth orphan.

Her eyes looked over the plushy's. She told them everything, even if they wernt real. She still acted like they were. She even loved them like they were real. "Itachi-kun." Zeelee said, her purple eyes alight with joy. It was always better when she took him. It was like the bullies botherd her less.

She grabbed her bag and threw it on her shoulder, making her way out of her room. "I love you guys, play safe. I'll be home after school." Zeelee said to her plushy's before walking out the door.

XxXxXxXxX

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Zeelee yelped, pulling peices of glass out of her hand. One of the bullies thew a glass bottle at her. She was lucky enough to catch it before it hit her head, but it shatterd in her hand. Thus was why show was now picking glass out of her bloody hand. Her Itachi plushy sat in the grass next to her, as if watching her.

"Arnt you to old for Teddy bears?" A tall male figure said, towering over the sitting girl. She looked up at him, her eyes cold.

"None of your buisness." Zeelee hissed out inbetween clenched teeth. She glared hard at the male figue above her. He was two years older than her, yet he came all the way to this side of the school to bother her. She was two grades apart from him for god's sake! She was only 15, how did he expest her to defend herself?

Lucky, Zeelee wasnt a normal girl.

"Oh, dont be that way. We know you want me." The boy sang in a taunting voice. Zeelee snorted, making the boy twitch. He gripped her arm hard and haulled her up onto her feet. Zeelee twiched, biting into her lip. Her sharp kanine teeth dug into her skin, drawing blood.

"Stop it." Vallen tried to push him away, but he held her arm tighter. He gripped her chin harshly and turned her face to him. She glared hard at him, her pulils slitting into a catlike one. The boy pulled her face close, a grin on his lips.

POOF!

Zeelee was ripped away from the boy withen seconds. She was held to a strong musculare chest as her offender growled.

"And who the hell are you?" The boy growled, obviosly mad his little game was ruined.

"Noone to you. Now leave." His voice was low, a monotone... The boy left without anymore questions. Zeelee flushed, she knew that voice. But... But it was inpossible. She looked up, at her savior. Two red sharingan eyes stared at her, his dark hair framing his face. Sure enough, it was her plushy, it was Itachi.

"Your safe with me Zeelee-chan." Itachi whisperd, holding her softly. Zeelee, finding this to be to much for one day, finaly over heated and fainted in the man's arms.

XxXxXxXxX

Vallen: OOOOOO! ZEELEE LOVES ITACHI!

Itachi:... *just happend to be standing there* ... *faint blush*

Zeelee: O.O *grabs him by the colar and throws him out of the room* He, didnt, hear, anything... *glares at Vallen* and i love all of them, thank you very much!

Vallen: xD

Zeelee: Well, in the next chapter it will be explained how they got into this world, why they are plushys... and more of the akatsuki come in! *nosebleed* hehehe

Vallen: that isnt odd at all... *scared look* ... Anywho, please review and tell us your thoughts ^-^ Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Zeelee: I just relized i mixed up Vallen's and Zeelee's name in one part! Please forgive me, i ment to put Zeelee... Im just use to typing hername *points to the ground where a limp figure lay*

Vallen: *twitches*

Zeelee: She'll be alive again soon enough... Just ignore her. So, chapter two :D Hope you enjoy. We dont own Naruto or anyother references we may use.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Itachi, what did you do to her?" Zeelee's ear twitched, but the darkness remained. Her body was numb, her limbs heavy.

"Nothing... I just helped her..." Itachi mumbled, his voice so low she could bearly hear it.

She twitched her finger's, the numbness slowly fading. Itachi and the other voice continued talking. It sounded familure, it was low, and rumbling; powerfull and dark at the same time. It sent chills down her spine. Pleasent chills.

"Then why did you have to carry her all the way home?" The mystery voice asked.

"Becuase i like the feel of holding her?" Itachi answerd. Zeelee felt blood rush to her face. Her body came free of the numb-ness. She spang up, she saw Itachi beside her, facing her colection of doll's.

"IDIOT!" Zeelee yelled, smacking him upside the head. Just as she did that, her plushies atacked him, all 8 of them flying at him and sending him spralling on the floor. The coverd him, punching him and kicking them him with their small plush hands.

Zeelee stared over her bedside at the display. She shruged and stood up. Not finding it worthwile, she strode out of the room to her kitchen.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Where did Zeelee-chan go?" Deidara looked up, his held tilting awkwardly.

"ZEELEE-CHAN LEFT TOBI AGAIN!" Tobi yelled before sitting down and crying lowdly. Everybody ignored him and got off of Itachi. They made a small circle around him as he sat up, all of them straring at him. Other than Tobi, who was still wailing in the background.

"Itachi-san, just becuase your the only one changed to human form doesnt mean you can claim her for your own." Pein said, his threaded purple ringed eyed locked on Itachi. Itachi stared at him: Pein stared back. This went on for a while.

"You look harm-less like a Teddy." Itachi said, poking Pein in the head. Pein growled but ignored it, he couldent do much right now anyway. All of their chakra was blocked in the plushie form.

"Im not a teddy, im a plushie." Pein said, his voice an even monotone.

"IT DOESNT MATTER BECUASE WE ARE STILL SQISHIBLE AND HUGGLEBLE!" Tobi yelled, glomping Itachi in the face. Itachi grunted and fell backwards at the force.

Deidara faceplanted, feeling no pain when his facehit the ground. Well, there had to be a few up points in being a plushie. Deidara, findinging that he had no fingers, desided to tackle Tobi instead. They both went flying across the room.

Hidan spang up, jumping at Kakuzu. "EVERYMAN FOR HIMSELF!"

The rest of them soon joined it. Itachi, Pein and Sasori sat back, enjoying the show.

XxXxXxXxX

Zeelee stood in the door way, staring at the brawling plushies. Raising her hand to her mouth, the took a deep breath.

THWEEEEET!

The loud screatch ecoed, making Itachi flinch slightly. All the others meraly looked up, not affected. Zeelee stared down at them with cold purple eyes. She had her hands on her hips, and was emiting a strong aroura.

The nine men stared in awe.

"Zeelee-chan?" Itachi asked, standing up from his spot on the floor. Pein would have glared at Itachi if he could, but he couldent due to his... Disivantage.

"Itachi." She huffed, not bothering to put an honerific. Zeelee was from Canada, she didnt need to. Or rather, didnt bother to. "Why is their stuffing everywhere?" She asked, eyeing the room. White poofs of stuffing lay scatterd up. Dead plushies layed everywhere, only Hidan still stood alive after the fight. The rest lay with their stuffign ripped out.

"Plushie fight." He said simply.

"Does this mean i'll be doing some sewing?" She asked, eyeing him up and down. He nodded.

"I hate you all." She said, before bending down to start gathering up stuffing. Although she didnt mean it literly, Itachi stagerd back a step, his eyes wide.

_Poof_~

Zeelee looked up to see Itachi disipered. She sat back, looking around the smokey room. Zeelee's purple orbs rested on a plushie that sat on the ground, staring at his hands. Itachi.

He reverted back to his plushie form.

Zeelee's eye twitched, she was going to make him help her but that was pointless now. She returned to her work, her eyes bored.

XxXxXxXxX

Sasori stared at the girl gathering their stuffing. Ever since she found out they could turn human she has been acting differnt. Acting like she did at school, emotionless, dark, like she didnt care about anything.

He didnt like it, and he knew as a fact the other's didnt either. His black grey eyes stared and she kept picking it up. He couldent see her tail or ear's... So she truely stoped trusting them. She was going to act like she did to other human's now... She wasnt going to be herself.

_Poof~ _

Sasori sat on the ground crosslegged, like his transformation to human didnt bother him. The girl looked up, her light purple eye's widning.

He grinned lazily as he saw her ears perk up. He stood up and stode over to her small form. Sasori stood before her, his grey eyes serched her's, looking for the normal Zeelee he knew. The goofy Zeelee that mad him want to facepalm constantly at her stupidity. The Zeelee he slowly, might possibly, be falling for.

He blew lightly on her left ear, making it twitch rapidly. Sasori grinned lazily as a light blush crossed her face. There was the cute Zeelee he liked.

XxXxXxXxX

Purple fire burned in her eyes. He was going to die. Slowly.

Her tail slipped out from under her dress and brisseled. It swung back and forth behind her. Zeelee's ears layed back as she lifted her upper lip to snarl at Sasori. A low hiss escaped her mouth and she sprung at Sasori.

He stared at her bordly as she flew at him. She pushed him down and landed ontop of him, feeling the soft flesh under her, she stoped. Sasori was supose to be a puppet, not human. Zeelee sat ontop of him, feeling up his chest. She felt slight satifacation when she seen his eye's widen a fraction. She managed to suprise him.

"Your human?" Zeelee asked, comletly forgetting her earlyer rage. Her tail curled around her waist as she perked her ears forword.

Sasori's eyes widdend as he reached up his hand and touched his body. Sure enough, he was human. He had flesh. Sasori was alive again.

He stared up at the girl in amazement, his mouth slightly agape.

Sasori was given a second chance.

To love this girl, perhaps.

He reached up and slipped his hand into Zeelee's soft black, slicky hair. He could feel again. The warmth of her skin against his, the soft-ness of her flesh. He pulled her head down to his, crushing their lips together.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Vallen: Awe, how cute! Sasori kissed her! How frisky xD

Zeelee: Cha, real rauchy. ((talking real native for the fun of it.))

Vallen: xD Hope you enjoyed. REVEIW AND GET A LONGER CHAPTER NEXT TIME


	3. Chapter 3

Vallen: My friend asked us to put in her and Gaara, i thought it would be fun so i desited 'why not?' it would give me more to write about AND THEN ZEELEE CAN HAVE A FRIEND FINALY!

Zeelee: *eye twitchs* ... *pulls out a whip* What did you say?

Vallen: *wide eyes* NOTHING! *backs away slowly*

Zeelee: *puts the whip back on her belt* good choice. And dear friend: Since we dont get to talk to you very often, im going to make up your charictor completly. Be afraid, be very afraid. I hope you all enjoy. Thank you! :D more supernatuals coming up!

Zeelee-Vallen: ON WITH THE STORY! WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OTHER REFERENCES WE MAY USE!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Zeelee's eye twitched.

No he didnt.

Hissing she gripped his throat and pushed him hard, making him hit the floor with his back.

She was mad. Very mad.

"THAT WAS MY FISRT KISS DAMN IT! I WAS SAVING THAT FOR MY BOYFRIEND!" Zeelee yelled, wrapping her hand around his throat and pushing down. All the dead plushes watched in horror.

"Well, it seams i took it." Sasori grinned, not feeling any worry to panic. Zeelee hissed at him, baring her elongated fang teath. Her brissled tail whiped back and forth rapidy, showing her anger.

"CALM YOUR HORMONES!"

Sqirt Sqirt~

Water hit Zeelee in the face, making her jump backwords and shake her head. The water kept hitting her, making her helpless against it. "NO! Stop it! I'll be a a good girl!" Zeelee yelled, sheilding herself with her arms agaisnt the water. It stopped. Peaking out from between her arms she a long blond haired girl holding a water bottle. "Minako... You idiot! What are you doing here? Your supose to be gone to your new home!" Zeelee hissed, scratching her ear with her hand in hope of getting the water out.

"Well, i got bored of being at the other school. No one fun. So i came back... By the way, is that Sasori?" She asked, pointing her thumb towords where Sasori layed in a modle like pose on his side. A anime style sweatdrop apeard on the side of Zeelee's head as she stared at him. He winked at her making her faceplant.

"... Minako, kill me now..." Zeelee huffed, her tail twitching back and forth behind her.

"I CAN SEE ZEELEE-CHANS PANTIES!" Tobi yelled, lifting his arm that still had stuffing in it. Zeelee sat up aruptly and pushed her skirt down, her face turning scarlet.

Minako giggled, making Zeelee turn her glowering purple eyes onto her. A strangly familure red head stood beside her. He had no eye brows and the kanji for love on his forhead.

"... Is that Gaara?" Zeelee asked, her tail wraping itself around her leg as she stared up at her blond friend and her obsession.

Minako beamed and hugged his arm, making a light blush cross Gaara's cheeks.

"OH MY GAWD HES BLUSHING!" Zeelee yelled, pointing a finger at them. Gaara glared at her with that evil glare of his, making Zeelee giggle.

"Mianko, explain." Zeeleee orders, gathering her plushies in her arms. Sasori helped by picking up the stuffing of his fallen comrads and following them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Well you see, I mesteriosly found a Gaara plushy on my couch about a month ago... And you know how much i love him... So i ended up taking him every where, loving him like he was real. Then to my suprise today he turned human! It was awsome!" Minako yelled, waving her arms franticly above her head. Zeelee looked up from her sewing for a moment to grin at her friend before going back to work.

"Earlyer toda Itachi turned human and saved me from a mean bully!" Zeelee chirped, sewing the plushys back together.

"That musta been halariose... To bad i wasnt there!" Minako said, leaning her head against stodic Gaara's shoulder. To everyones suprise, he let her.

"Yes, yes indeed." Zeelee said, smiling softly.

"By the way... Have you heard from your 'boyfriend' lately?" Minako asked, her expression darking slightly in disaproval. Zeelee huffed, her cat ear twitching slightly.

"I havent seen him in a couple days... Im starting to worry." Zeelee said, her purple eyes focised on the needle and thread. Minako sighed loudly. "Usaly he never looses contact for that long." Zeelee said sadly.

"You know what im going to say." Zeelee braced herself. "Dump him, now. You know that he..." Minako trailed off, glancing at the akatsuki plushies that were intently listning.

"What did he do?" Pein asked.

"Nothing, nothing!" Minako said, her blue eyes wide.

"Yes i know, but he promised he woudlent do it again..." Zeelee said, her ears perking to face Minako. Minako stared at her friends side, sighing softly.

"Your such an idiot..." Minako said, grabbing Gaara's hand and intertwining his fingers with him. One again, to everyones suprise, he let her.

"It's been three months we have been together and it only happend once... It should be okay." Zeelee could hear the uncertenty herself it was so obviose.

"Better be..."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"DONE!" Zeelee yelled, throwing her arms into the air in sucsess. She finaly finshed fixing all her plushies. She glanced over to see her freind sleeping on Gaara's arm, and him about to doze off himself. "Gaara." He snapped awake, his eyes turning to glare at her. "I tought you had insomnia?" Zeelee said, turning to face him.

"Not since ive met Minako-san." He said, pointing at the blond girl sleeping on his arm. His eyes softened ever so slightly as she dozed on, dead to the world. Once she was asleep, she was asleep. Not even a tornado could wake her.

Zeelee grinned evily, her kitty ears perking up liek devil horns. "I have an idea." She said, laughing to herself evily.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Zeelee-Vallen: I just relized my sister Mini and my friend have the same name owo their both Minako. Meh, it doesnt matter. xD Its different worlds now.

Vallen: :D

Zeelee-Vallen: Ignore her. We just needed a filler. Anyway. Thank you for reading! please review! and to our friend that we added... Your going to have some 'fun' next chapter! MWAHAHAHAHA! Anywho, REVEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Zeelee-Vallen: Heller. :D We were gone for a while, sorry. We have been bussy as hell with work, visiting my sister and camp... x.x All three work me like a god D:

Zeelee: we're lucky if we even get one update once in a while... but if you revew i will more ;D

Vallen: I agree :3

Zeelee-Vallen: We do not own Naruto or Minako, she is my friends OC that i stole for this story xD

XxXxXxXxXxXxx Vallen XxXxXxXxX

Zeelee dusted off her hands, looking down at her hard work. "Boys, we did a good job." She said looking down at the plushies that stood around her. Sasori wraped his arm around her waist, making her glower at him. "Dont make me tie you up like him." Zeelee said, pointing toword the corner of the living room where Gaara sat, bound and gagged. His blue eyes screamed murdure.

Sasori removed his arm respectfully. Zeelee grinned. She liked her awsome power of evil controll over them.

"Zeelee-chan, how is it possible that you did all that without her waking her up?" Tobi asked, looking up at her with his big plushie eyes. Zeelee stared down at him, feeling her fangirlism bubling up. She swalowed, makinga gulping noice.

"Uh... Mi-Minako is a.. a heavvy sleeper." She said, caughing into her hand and looking to the side as she did so.

"I cant wait for her to waked up.." Hidan said, trying to run his plushie hand threw his fake hair. It didnt work, making him growl in frustration. Zeelee giggled.

"Comon, lets go to bed... She wont be awake for a while." Zeele said, herding the plushies to her room. "Since your plushied i'll let you sleep with me. But... if any of her try grope me in the night I will claw your stuffing out." Zeelee said, grinning as she watched all of them climb onto her bed. She turned toword her closet and pulled out a pair of plaid black and blue pj's and a white tanktop. Good enough.

She started to lift her shirt, but stopped. Dagger like stares watched her, she could feel it. Slowly, she turned out to see Sasori with his shirt off sitting in a suductive pose, the rest of the plushies trapped under the pillow fortress he made behind him. Zeelee's tail flicked back and forth, her purple eyes locked on him.

"Sasori?" Zeelee asked, putting her shirt back down. Sasori smirked.

"Yes, Zeelee-chan?" He hurred, his voice delisously raspy. Zeelee felt heat rise to her cheeks, making her glare hard at him.

"Since when did you become such a pervert!?" She yelled throwing the closest thing to her, which happend to be a kunai she had specialy made herself.

THUD!

Sasori's eyes were slightly widend, slowly he turned his head to look at the kunai that was mearly an inch from his head.

"Uh..." He said, his head slowly turning back to look at Zeelee. "Okay, I get the point." He said, getting up and half running to the door.

Soon as he left Zeelee blinked, all the fire inside her burning down. She sighed and changed into her cloths quickly; She hated when that happend... When she almost hurts people she loved. No, liked! Yes, liked.

Zeelee grinned to herself and walked over to the bed, where her plushies were still struggling against the pillow fortress around them. She poked the pillow, making them all fall down. Eight pairs of eyes looked up ar her. "Time for sleep." She said, grabbing Pein and hugging him to her chest as she curled up into a ball ontop her blankets.

The other plushies, slightly jealose of Peins possision found places to snuggle around Zeelee.

They were sleeping withen minuts, lulled to sleep by Zeelee's soft purring.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX Minako's POV XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Bang~! Bang~! Bang~!

Minako lifted her head off the pillow, blinking at the bright light landing on her face. Red hair caught her atention at the botton of her vission, making her look down. Gaara sat at the foot of the couch facing away from her, his eyes hard as he watched the sun rise in the far patio window. Sasori slet on the ground by the window in his plushie form. She smiled to herself and returned her atention to Gaara, poking his head, making him look at her.

Minako watched as he helled back a smile; a slight twitch of his lips was vissible. 'Whats he smiling about?' Minako thought, rubbing her eye and yawning at the same time.

Bang~! Bang~! Bang~!

Minako glowed. 'Who whould be nocking at the door at this hour?' She growled to herself, storming to the door on the otherside of the living room. 'Why does Zeelee have to have such a big house?' She grumbled in her thoughts, upset her sleep was inturupted by mystery person behind the door.

Minako gripped the handle and twisted, throwing the door open. She froze, a shiver running up her spine. Slightly shagy black hair, onyx black eyes, tan skin, a gote. Zeelee's eighteen year old boyfriend stood before her in all his dark glory.

As if sencing her fear, Gaara apeard beside her, his dark aroura flaring out as if to scare off the stranger. It didnt work, he stood his ground staring at the two of them. Minako shrunk back into Gaara, she really hated Zeelee's boyfriend... He creeped her out. Gaara wraped his arms around Minako's waist, rusting his chin on the top of her head as he glared at the stranger. How dare he scare his Minako?

"Where's Zeelee?" He said, his voice a plain monotone as he leaned against the doorframe. His dark eyes serched the area behind them, looking for the said person.

"She-" Minako started, getting interupted by a door opening down the hall. Zeelee peeked her head out, her ears perking toword them. Her sleepy purple eyes widning when she seen him. She smiled and basicly flew toword the man, glomping him with all her body.

Minako stared at them, hating the fact that her friend was so happy to see that man. He was not good for her at all. He cheated on her in their first month. And hit her almost all the time, Zeelee use to go to Minako's apartment bawling her eyes out with freshly made bruses, and bleeding from places he broke her skin. Yet she kept loving him like she did.

His cat tail fell out from under his leather jacket, swaying back and forth as he hugged Zeelee in his arms. A small smile played at his lips as he stared down at her, his black cat ears perking up from being hiden in his hair.

Minako glowerd and turned into Gaara's arms, snuggling into his protective grip. There was nothign she could do about it now.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX Zeelee's POV XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Why does your friend look like a clown?" Jake asked, looking down at her. She looked at her friend who's eyes were wide, her hand reaching up to touch her makeuped face.

"Opps... Forgot about that."

"ZEELEE!"

XxXxXxXxX

Zeelee-Vallen: AND WERE DONE! please review if you want more xD


	5. Chapter 5

Zeelee: Ipromised my friend i would get a chapter out by friday... so here we are. Only a week or so late.

Vallen: D: It wasnt nice. Sorry, been very bussy...

Zeelee-Vallen: Well. We dont own Naruto or most things we may use. You know the drill. There is going to be some very dark, dark, parts coming up in the next chapter. Im very sorry, but it makes the charicters show threw more... More developed. It may be harsh, but its reality.

XxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXx

One blue, and one green eye watched from the shadows. Calculating, watching her prey's everymove. She gifted them with the plushies, now she wnated to know what they would do with her gift from the other demention.

"Shade... Are we going to reveal ourselves soon?" A dark figure next to right said.

"I would like to know as well." Another figure to her left said.

"Soon." She replied, using the shadows to transport all three of them away.

After all, she was a Demention master, and a neko lynx. A mix breed, like the others cast from the Supernatual world for not being a fullblood. But her being cast out only ment she could practice her powers without restraint. She even lerned how to bring others threw the worlds.

XxXxxxxxxXxXXXx Zeeelee's POVXxXxXxx

"Where have you been?" Zeelee huffed, puffing out her chest. Jake smiled at her, making her blush.

See, Zeelee was lucky to be dateing him, he was a Panther Neko. A rare breed of Neko. Of course, he was also half wolf shapeshifter. As was why he was cast into this world like Minako and her. They were "imbred" as the purebeds put it. So they were cast into this world, no mother or father... left to fend for themsleves at the age of 6. Minako and Zeelee were cast out around the same age, and put into the same orphanage. Which is how they became friends.

And at the age of 16, they had the right to leave and live on their own.

Zeelee grinned, maybe she could convince Mianko to live with her now. It made things better too, rather than just talking at work. Yes, Zeelee and Minako worked at the same place... Where at, you will see later.

"Ive been bussy." Jake answerd plainly, walking past Zeelee and plopping down on her couch. Zeelee shut her door and followed him like a dog. Even if she was a cat. She sat next to him and cuddled up to his side.

"Zeelee, what about..." Zeelee tuned Minako out, ignoing her blond friend.

XxxxXxxXX Minako's POV xXxXxxxxX

Minako huffed and grabbed gaara's hand. "Comeon, shes stupid when that asshole is around. We should just leave." She said, her expression grave. Gaara nodded, his sea blue eyes locked on their hands.

"Minako?" Gaara asked, his voice his normal monotone.

"Yes, Gaara-kun?" Minako asked, glanceing at him as she led him out the door.

"Lets go to the park." He said, speading up his steps so he could take the lead.

Minako smiled up at him, blushing. "Okay~!" She chimed, skipping alongside him.

XxXxXxXXxXXXXX Zeelee's POV XxXxxXXXXxx

The thought of her locking her akatsuki in her bedroom was nagging her. She felt bad about it, just leaving them in there all alone. But they would not aprove of Jake... at all.

Expesaly if he went into one of his more "dark" moods.

XxXxxXxxxx Akatsuki's POV XxXXxXXXX

"Boys we have a problem!" Prin stated, putting his lil plushie arms on his hips. He would have crossed his arms over his chest instead but his arms where to stuby. Curse the stupid plushie body.

"We need to get to her~! Who knows what that man could be doing to her out there!" Tobi yelled, doing his best to cry in his plushie body. It didnt work out as much aas he would have liked, but it was enough.

"Sasori, Itachi. Answer me, how did you change human?" Pein asked, staring down at them form ontop the bed. All the plushies eyes turned onto them.

"When i transformed, all i was thinking of how much it would be nice to save her from that bully." Itachi answerd, his expresion blank, even for a plushie.

"I was thinking of Zeelee." Was all Sasori said, his exression oddly blank too.

"Okay... Well, lets try this out. Everybody think about Zeelee."

XxXXxxxxXxX Zeelee's POV XxxxXxxXXx

Her heat beat faster. She could feel his anger growing by the moment. All she asked was if he was with another girl.

"How dare you question me?!" He yelled as he raised his hand, reading it to bring down across her face.

"I... im sorry!" She sqweeked, curling up into a ball and sheilding herself with her arms. His hand gripped her cat ear harshly and yanked her upwords.

Zeelee wimperd, it felt like he was going to pull her ear off. She could feel the blood begining to trickle form the skin where her ear was begining to tear. She scrambled to get her legs under her, but she was too short. In an atempt to save her ear, she pushed him away. She fell onto the floor in a heap.

He was really, really going to beet her now... She looked up with watery eyes, he stood above her, his onex eyes glowering at her.

"Zeelee, you should know well enough not to stand against me..." He hummed in a fake kind voice. She felt her gut clench as she watched her boyfriend pull down the zipper of his pance. No... No... He woudlent

"Dont!" She screamed out, hoping the akatsuki could hear her pleas from her room. Maybe they could stop his insanity... Usaly Jake was a good guy, until he lost his anger that was. But never before did he try take her unwillinly... he never even kissed her yet or gods sake.

What was wrong with him? Ever since he hit for the first time the beetings kept getting worst and worst... but she never thought it would come to this.

She struggled up onto shakely legs and scrambled over toword her room. She didnt get far before she felt his large hands on her hips. He pulled her backwords against him, making her rear grind against him.

Zeelee fought back a sob as she felt it press hard against her.

"Help..." She wimperd.

XxXxXXxxx Akatsuki's POV XxxxXXXxX

They heard her yell eco threw thew house. Soemting wrong was going on. Something very very wrong.

They all rushed toword the door, banging their soft bodys against it. They where trapped.

Itachi felt his heart clench, "Help..." Warmth sorged threw him as he pooffed into human form, along with the rest of them men next to him. They extanged glances, before letting Pein threw.

He kicked the door, sending it flying.

XxxxxxxXX Zeelee's POVXxXxxxXXXx

Zeelee wimperd, his hand was up her shirt and his other hand wraped tightly around her waist. She had no hope for escape.

BANG! Her eyes widend as she watched her bedroom door fly by her, hitting the was near them.

Jakes advances stoped.

Slowly Zeelee turned her head toword her room. Nine men flooded out, looks of pure fury etching each of their faces. Relief flooded her. She broke away from Jakes still figure and ran right into Deidara's arms. He seamed the most comforting at a time like this. His strong arms wraped around her in a protective wall. She cuddles up to him, clenching her eyes shut.

"Zeelee. Get away from them right now!" She heard jake yell. She flinched into Deidara more. His arms tightend around her.

"You dont need to be afraid anymore, We will make sure he will never hurt you again..." Deidara whisperd into her kitty ear, his breath making it twitch. The blood from her ear made its way down her face. Her bottom lip was swollen and split from when he slapped her the first time. She could feel bruises forming on her arms and variose other places.

That was enough. She wasnt taking his beatings anymore. She felt heat scourge thew her as she drew herself together. She inhailed a deep breath and pushed away from Deidara. The akatsuki stoof between jake and her, but she pushed past them, giving them all her best gratefull look. But she was never good with looks, they tried to push her back behind them, but she hissed.

She finaly made her way threw the boys and stalked upto him and held up her hand. She balled up her fist and threw all her weight at him, hitting him square in the jaw. Jake staggerd back a couple steps, his eyes wide with shock. then furry took its place.

He stood tall and took a step towod her.

Itachi held a kuni to his throat. Kisame was behind him, restraining the man from moving. The rest of the Akatsuki towerd over her back.

"Jake. Im sorry. Even if we are of the same breed, and your a higher rank than me, a mear housecat... I cant take it anymore." Zeelee hissed, her kanine teath sharpaning and her ears laying back. A light redish hue surounded her, bearly visible.

Did you know what else Zeelee was part? Thats right, fire demon. Her purple eyes tinted red, threatning to change color into her fire demon form. When she changed, it was never pretty. Things got burned.

"Zeelee..." Jake whisperd, his eyes trained on her. Regret filled them. Zeelee felt a pang, but she pushed it down. No, she woudlent fall for it. Not again.

"Good bye."

Itachi and kisame flitted away, with jake in their grasp.

XxxxxxxXXxX Gaara's POV XxxxxX

Minako twirled around in the tall flowers, they swayed with her, dancing. This was her second home. In the wilderness.

Gaara watched her, a small smirk threatning to pull at him lips. This was the girl he lived with the past month... At first he wanted to do nothing but kill her, but after a while she grew on him. Now he coudlent take her eyes off the smiling ball of sunshine. She was so different than so many others hes known... she never shied away in the slightest. And she was so kind, so cute... And constantly showerd him in afection. He never had anyone show afection to him before. It felt... nice.

Minako stilled, her eyes locking on him. He was leaning against a tree trunk.

She made her way toword him, the flowers dancing around her still. After all, she was part Earth demon. The earth talked to her.

She stood a foot away from him. She has to look up to meet his eyes.

He examined her face for the manyth time. Her pale skin, glowing like the moonlight... Her pale lips, her bright blue eyes. Her long silky blond hair. She was so pretty. Minako... He leaned down, his eyes locked on her, his lips inches from hers...

"CALM YOUR HORMONES!"

Gaara snapped up, his eyes narrowing dangerously at the girl that stood at the edge of the clearing, her finger pointed townrd them. She was also surounded by nine men. Nine very dangerose men.

XxxxXxxxXX Zeelee's POV XXXxxxXxXxX

Gaara was going to kiss her friend! SHE WOULD NOT ALOW THIS!

"CALM YOUR HORMONES!" She heard a couple snickers from behind her but ignored them. She was on a mission.

They wernt going to kiss. Not yet at least.

XxxxxXXxxXXxxXxxxX

Zeelee-Vallen: AND THATS A WRAP! Yes, Zeelee wanted to go for a walk after the incedent... which is where she met up with Minako and Gaara :3 It was a good way to end the story... specaly after a horrid scene like that. Please tell your thoughts!


	6. Chapter 6

Zeelee-Vallen: So, I fianly update this story. About damn time too! Wouldnt you agree?

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto, or Minako. Who we recently found out it was Miniko. So we're gona be changing that. Sorry for the confusion.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Zeelee lay sprawled out in the sand, Tobi and Hidan slowly burrying her with the golden grains.

Miniko was laying down on her beach towl, with her head in Gaara's lap as he stared out at the water awkwardly.

How did this happen, you ask?

For starters, their at the beach. Why?

FLASHBACK TIME!

~Flashback~

"Miniko.." Zeelee whined, sprawled out on the floor fanning herself. She was clad in a overly baggy guys shirt, due to the imence heat. Miniko was in the same condition, but laying half on the couch looking dead.

"Yes?" Miniko asked, not bothering to raise her head to look at Zeelee.

"Lets... Go to the beach." Zeelee drawled, rolling onto her side uncomphertly as her tail begain to twitch from side to side.

"Lets do it... What about the guys?" Miniko asked, raising her head slightly to look at her friend.

"They can come too... We can stop and get them some swimming trunks on the way." Zeelee huffed, hauling her lazy ass off the ground.

"Okay..." Miniko's eyes widend as she imagined Gaara in nothing but swimming trunks. She giggled to herself, making Zeelee eye her warily.

'The heat must be getting to her...' Zeelee ponderd for a moment, imagining the Akatsuki in swimming trunks. Her hand flew up to her nose to stop the upcoming noseblead.

"HEY! You were imaging the akatsuki in shorts too! It wasnt just me!" Miniko defended herself, just happining to over hear her friends thoughts.

"DONT READ MY MIND!" Zeelee yelled, looking at her friend with wide eyes. "Horrible things go on in there." Zeelee stated.

"Ive seen worst. And I cant help it, it just happens." Miniko mumbled, rolling the rest of her body off the couch so she too could get up.

"Hey, Miniko?" Zeelee grinned.

"What?" Miniko said, tilting her head cutely.

"Gaara of the funk." Zeelee giggled as Miniko facepalmed.

"Never. Ever. Speak of that while he is here!" Miniko yelled, pointing at her friend.

"But Miniko! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS OF THE FUNK!" Zeelee wailed, fakeing a hurt expression.

"... Anyway." Miniko tugged lightly on Zeelee's kitty ear, making Zeelee mewl lightly in protest. She hated when her cat parts got touched.

"Fine. BOYS! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE!" Zeelee yelled up the fleet of stares. Thumps could be heard, them pitter patter.

The Akatsuki piled down the stares in a heap, Itachi, Pein, Sasori, and Kakuzu the only one not participating in the dog pile. Gaara fallowd after them, looking unfazed by the heat. Then again, none of the Akatsuki looked fazed either.

Damn they were lucky.

"We're going to the beach." Zeelee stated, giving a look that said no arguments.

XxXxXxXxXXxXXXxxx

So, here they were. Zeelee wasnt the most fond of water since she was a cat, but she didnt mind going in too deep, as long as she didnt get any water in her ears. That was the worst, when the cold wetness got in, it took forever to get out.

Tobi patted her breasts, more specificly where her breasts where under the sand, making her eyes snap open.

"PERVERT!" She yelled, shooting up and breaking their sand bed. Hidan made a noice of protest, but stoped when he witnessed Zeelee tackle a wailing Tobi into the sand.

"Macho.." Hidan grumbled to himself and sat back enjoying his veiw of the many girls crowding the beach.

XxXxXxXXXXXxxxXxXxX

"Dada da dun... Dada da dun..." Kisame slowly snuck up on Zeelee threw the water, humming the jaws these song. She was curently having a splash war with Tobi, and failing misurably since she flinched badly everytime water hit her face.

"DADA~!" Kisame yelled, grabbing her leg and pulling back, makign the girl faceplant into the water.

She recurfaced a moment later, her ears perked and her hair sticking to her head. She looked like... Well, a wet cat.

"NYUU!" She yelled as she basicly teleported to dry land, her body screaming to get out of the water.

Again, she's a cat people. A wet cat isnt a happy cat. Or a wet fire demon for the matter.

XxXxXxxxxx

"Look mommy! That girl is cosplaying!" A lil girl pulled on her mom's towl, pointing at Zeelee. Zeelee turned to the little girl with a glare worthy of an Uchiha, sending the little girl cringing behind her mother.

Zeelee was not happy. She had her towl on her head and back, covering her ears and tail while her hair dried. Her tail was hard enough to conceal, but with some help from her boys, the put a henge on her to hide her cat parts. But, sadly... It broke when she got dunked in the water. So now she couldnt freely enjoy herself anymore, so she sat there alone watching the Akatsuki.

Hidan was oogling boobies.

Tobi was ironicly burrying Zetsu under sand.

Kisame was terrifying people in the water.

Pein was bussy glaring at all the girls that dare go near him.

Kakuzu was pickpockiting. She'ss pretend she seen nothing.

Deidara and Sasori were bussy competing to see who could make the better sand castle. Did Deidara get sand in the mouths in his hand? If he did, that must suck pretty bad.

Itachi was walking around, being tailed by many girls.

Zeelee sighed, her Akastuki sure was popular. But then again, of course they were. They were damn sexy bad asses! It was only right. But she still felt... Upset none of them have paid her much atention since they came to the beach. Only Tobi, but he was bothing everyone so that was to be suspected.

Zeelee hated to admit it... But she was kinda lonely without the Akastuki crowding her for once. Maybe... This is all it would take for her to loose them, another pretty lady in a skimy suit.

Her eyes trailed down to her own. She wore the same bagy t-shirt as earlyer, with a pair of swimming trunks. She felt so plain, and so out of place here. Her Akatsuki never even looked at her since they came.

Zeelee sighed and bit the inside of her cheek as she stood up. She was not going to be outdone. She will make her boy's look at her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXX

"Gaara-kun..?" Miniko asked, staring up at the redhead with a bright blush on her cheaks. She was so close to him... She could see every detail of his face.

"Yes?" He anserd, looking down at her.

"What... Was it like for you?" Miniko asked, sitting up in emberesment, her back turned to him.

"What is what like?" He asked, slight confusion hinting in his tone.

"Being... Alone." Miniko turned to look at him, her pale baby blue eyes soft. "Zeelee And I were alone for most of our lives. We met when we were eleven, sent to the same orphange becuase we got kicked out of all the others. Before that, it was so dark... We were shunned, for being different." Miniko looked down into the sand, her voice soft. "The other kids didnt understand what we were, so they shunned us, hurt us... Did what ever they could to hide their fear." She could feel Gaara's eyes boring into her.

"Why did they fear you?" Gaara asked her.

"Becuase they could tell we were different, even though we hide our gifts. They could tell we werent like them. I was often bullied and beaten by the other children. They would say horrible things, and treat me like a freak... Before Zeelee and I found eachother... It was so dark, so barren. It seamed like everyone wanted me dead. That I was a budden." Her voice quiverd slightly before she went on. "I... like you..." She looked up at him, her eyes filled with unshed tears. "So I... Want to be able to help break you lonely-nes... Like Zeelee broke mine." Miniko smiled at Gaara, the person she fell for... His past was so horrible, like her own. But she didnt outright say it, she would wait for him to tell her.

"Miniko..." Gaara pulled her to his chest and held her there tightly. He could feel her small body quivering, and tightend his grip slightly more. This girl... Was like him. She could relate to him... Even if she coudlnt, she could feel for him. She was so kind and soft, despite what she just told him.

She reminded him of a different version of Naruto, full of Light and kindness.

XxXxxXxxXxXxxxXxxxxxxXX

Zeelee spotted someone she hadent seen in ages. Shiki. Her best guy friend from middle school. Quickly she sat up, carefull to hide her tail in her shirt and her ears in her spicky hair and ran toword him.

"Shiki!" The boy turned, his eyes widning as he took the girl in. It was Zeelee.

"Zeelee!" His jaw dropped as she stoped in front of him, it was at least a year since they saw eachother last.

"Long time no see! How have you been?" Zeelee asked, tilting her head. Shiki blushed and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, she was still as cute as ever.

"Ive been bussy. You know how it is, school and all." He stated, freezing up. Zeelee stared at him for a moment before fallowing her gaze behind her. All nine of the Akatsuki abandond what they were doing and were now making their way towrd her and Shiki.

Oh crap.

"Do you have a possie now?" Shiki joked, wacthing the aproching men warrily. Zeelee looked inbeteen the Akatsuki and Shiki, her eyes wide. Why did the Akastuki look so mad? She was just talking to an old friend! After all, they were bussy oogling boobies anyway. Why did they care now?

"No, their my..." Zeelee paused for a moment serching for a word. "Yeah, I guess you can call them my possie of insanly hot guys." Zeelee grinned at her friend before grabbing his arm and hugging it. "Ima introduse you guys." Zeelee whisperd to her friend. He nodded and grinned back at her, swallowing his previose nerviosnes. Obviosly Zeelee was fine with these guys, So he shouldnt get jumped or anything.

"Are you dating any of them?" Shiki asked, glancing down at the girl who's eyes were trained on the aproching men. Seriosly, he was pretty hot himself, but those guys.. They looked like they came right from an Anime.

"Nope, we're just roomates."

"You roomed with nine men?" Shiki's jaw dropped.

"Ten if you include Miniko's man."

"Holly shit."

"You get use to it."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXXxX

"ZEELEE-CHAN!" Tobi wailed, throwing his arms around her and ripping her away from the stang man. He wasnt happy some stranger was so familure with her. None of them were. She was their current border...

But was that it?

The anger when they saw that man all over her was bit more... Possesive than just a person who opend their house to them.

XxXxXxxXxXXxXxx

"Eeek!" Zeelee sweaked as she was pressed against Tobi's bare muscular chest and spun around in circles. Heat rose to her cheeks as her shut her eyes and endured it. It was Tobi, it was normal for him to do this. But doind it half naked? Not so much.

Fianly he put her down and she stagged over to where Shiki stood, wacthing her warily.

"Boys, this is Shiki. Hes as old friend, Shiki this is..." Zeelee motioned her hand toword them, willing them to tell them their names.

"You dont need to know who we are." Itachi stated, stepping forword and pulling her away from the man. Zeelee stared up at him with wide confused eyes, not understanding their possesive-ness over her.

"She's ours. Do. Not. Speak. To. Her. Again." Pein stated, his deep voice vibrating threw the air, making Shiki flinch and back away.

Zeelee watched in horror as the Akastuki advanced on him, Itachi holding her in place.

"Leave him Alone!" Zeelee yelled, catching the advancing Akatsuki's atention. Eight sets of eyes turned to look at her. "Lets go home. Now. Then you can explain yourselves." Zeelee tore herself away from Itachi and glowerd at them all, her eyes narrowing dangerosly. There were some grunts in reply, and one loud 'yay!'. But no one protested against her.

She sent one remoursefull look to Shiki who looked like he was horrified and turned, her boys fallowing her.

Oh, they were gona explain themsleves for their agressiveness. That was for sure.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxX

Zeelee-Vallen: Yep. I like it. What do you all think? Any changed I should make? Is Zeelee's charicter turning out okay? Please tell me your thoughts! Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

Zeelee-Vallen: So here we are, a new chapter. Thank you very much to all my reviwes, and readers! You the reason I keep writing this pathedic storys xD ENJOY!

Disclaimer: No, sadly I do not own the Akatuski. Or Naruto.

XxXxXxXxxXXXXXXx

The horror.

Zeelee completly forgot.

Today Minako and her had to go to work tomorow.

Why is that so horrible, you ask?

Well, you see... Zeelee and Minako work at a cosplay cafe.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Minako."

"Yes?" The blond girl looked up from her book, hey eyes locking with Zeelee's. Zeelee tapped the side of her head, signiling that she wanted Minako to read her mind. The blond nodded and tuned into her.

'Minako, how are we going to get away from the boys to go to work?' Zeelee's ear twitched as she stared at the Akatsuki and Gaara lounging around in her living room. Gaara was being his loner self glaring at the tv, inbetween all the Akastuki while they argued over something or rather.

Boys...

'I... Never thought about that.' Minako's voice enterd her head, making her look back at the blondie.

'They have only been here for two days, but...' Zeelee trailed off, not knowing how to finish her sentence. Since the beach incedent yeasterday, the boys have been very... Territorial. Gaara never let Minako out of his sight, and their was always one of the akastuki with Zeelee.

Well, the only time they left them alone is when they went to the washroom. But otherwise...

It's like they were afraid if they left them alone a mysteriose forse would come sweep them away from them.

How stupid.

'You know, Im still reading your thoughts.' Minako's voice sounded in her head, making a light blush cross Zeelee's cheeks.

'Shut up! Well, how about we leave early in the morning and hope they dont find us?' Zeelee's tail twitched into Minako's face, making the girl scrunch up her nose in distaste.

"Okay." Miniko stated outloud, carching the boys in the livinrooms atention.

Zeelee's tail twitched. Minako you idiot... Now we have to think of an excuse.

Or better yet...

"CATNIP!" Zeelee then jumped up and proceaded to tackle Zetsu to the ground since he just happend to be walking past her.

"Gah!" Distraction: Complete. "Dont try eat me again! Last time you left marks in my arm!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Minako, lets go!" Zeelee whisperd as she kicked Minako off her bed, effeciantly waking the slumbering girl up.

"Zeelee..?" The blond girl yawned and rubbed her eyes cutelty, making Zeelee sqeel 'kawaii!' on the inside. Luckly Gaara was asleep in the room over, since Zeelee refused to let them share a room.

Gawd knows what that closet pervert would do with her little Minako!

Yes, Gaara was a closet pervert. Wana know how Zeelee found out?

He was reading a disgusting ornge book that was in her personal library ((jake left it there)). That book just so happend to be named Icha Icha Paradise.

So yes. Gaara is a pervert.

"Come one, we have to sneak out while their all asleep."

XxXxXxXxXxXXxXx

"ZEELEE-CHAN~!" Her bosses squeel was loud enough to shatter a glass.

CRACK!

Oh, there went her brand new cup she was holding... Luckly it was only filled with milk this time, not hot Coffie. Coffie is a bitch to get out.

As Zeelee mopped the milk off the ground her boss chatted away about todays theme: Konochi.

Zeelee grinned to herself, how Ironic. Her house is filled to the brim with Shinobi, and here she is about to dress up as one of them.

XxXxxxxxXxXxXxXxX

Zeelee stared in horror at her outfit.

It was short, slightly above midthy, with a inch fishnet-like frill on the bottom, making it even shorter. Her top dipped low, making a V right bellow her Naval, the cloth just bearly hid her breasts. The dress had no back, showing the milky expance of skin right to the botton of the small of her back. Luckly what little fabric that was hiding her body was black. Her favorite color.

Luckly, her boss knew Zeelee's secret ((her boss was a supernatual too, the glass incedent was a hint)) so they made it so they would be konochi with animal like qualities. In this case, Zeelee was a cat. So she wouldnt have to hide her cat parts, they would just asume it was part of the cosplay.

Minako walked into the room.

Much to Zeelee's horror, her best friend wore the exact same outfit, the only difference being hers was purple. Minako also had on adorible Panda ears and a fluffy little tail behind her.

"Minako, why does it seam our boss is so perverted?" Zeelee asked, blinking her big purple eyes.

Minako twitched. "Lets hope we never find out."

XxXxXxxxxxX Back with the boys XxXxxXxX

"WHERE THE FUCK IS ZEELEE-CHAN?" Hidan roared, flipping the couch rankly.

"Calm down, Hidan!" Kakuzu sneared, smacking the silverd haired male upside the head.

"What if that basterd Jake kidnaped her?" Deidara yelled, the mouths in his hands gnashing their teath together. They were just begging to be used.

"Shut up. They went to work, you imature little children!" Itachi yelled, offly out of character.

"Well, dont you seam pissy this morning." Sasori comented, coming to stand next to the raven haired man. Cold red eyes landing on him, making him shink away.

"Someone ate my Dango." Itachi glowerd, anger rolling off of him in waves.

The rest of tha akatsuki, and Gaara, sweatsropped.

Someone was male PMSing.

XxXxXxXxXxXxxxxxXxX

Zeelee and Minako froze, feeling eyes on them. Slowly, they turned to look at the entrence.

Gaara's eyes locked with Minako's. Their was a steady dribble of blood coming from his nose as he stared at her.

The akatsuki on the other hand... Their reaction to Zeelee ranged widely.

Hidan had a double nosebleed and was currently passed out on the ground from blood loss.

Sasori was looking off to the side, holding his nose for some reason.

Deidara was openly gaping, his jaw dropped.

Pein had a very light blush on his cheeks.

Kisame was covering his eyes and repeating 'Oh kami, oh kami...' Over and over.

Kakuzu was taking pictures of Zeelee.

Zetsu was just staring, licking his lips.

Itachi was... Is that blood dribbling from his nose?

Then there was Tobi. Who was running full force at her.

Oh gawd help her...

Just as Tobi was about to tackle her, Zeelee's prayers were answerd. Her manly and buff, but somehow still a woman, body gard close-lined Tobi, sending him into a heap onto the ground.

Poor Tobi...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Zeelee-Vallen: Well! That was intresting. Sorry it was short, I was just trying tp get it out as fast as I could D: Thank you for reading! Now, take a few mins to reviw? Please~? xD I'll put in a kiss scene if i get over 30 reviws!


	8. Chapter 8

Zeelee-Vallen: And I got enough reviews..So there will be a kiss scene! And Im sorry for not updateing lately, work has been crazy... when I get home I never feel like writing D:

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto.

XxXxxxxXX Bout two months after the plushies first turned human XxxxXx

Soft lips were pressed against hers. She didnt know what to do, how to react.

Itachi's lips were pressed fermly against hers.

How did this happen? Well, flashbacktime!

~Flashback~

"ITACHI, GET YOUR LAZY ASS OVER HERE AND HELP ME CLEAN!" Zeelee yelled, her voice ecoing threw the house. There was a muffled grunt, singling her heard her. A few moments later she heard him enter the laundry room with her. It was only them, the others were all with Miniko and Gaara shopping. She kinda felt sorry for them, they had a habbit of getting out of controll. Itachi stayed becuase for some reason they never let her be alone. Werido's.

"What do you need me to do, mistress?" He said sarsaticly. Her tail flicked back and forth in anoyance, he has been so snotty to her lately. It was really getting her ticked.

"Why are you acting like this?" She said, crossing her arms under her chest. His eyes drew downwords, then for some reason to her lips. She licked them nervosly. His eyes were alsmost penatrating, analizing her like a science experement. She hated when he looked at her like that.

His hand slipped under her chin, tilting her head toword him. He leanded down so their faces were inchs apart.

Zeelee was confused to say in the least. Itachi was snotty sometimes, but he usaly kept his distance phycasly. But now, it was almost like he was about to kiss her. No... There was no way he would kiss her. No way at all!

"Because I want you for myself." Then his lips came down onto hers.

XxxXxxxXxXxXxX

Zeelee-Vallen: Short but cute! Any ideas at what I should do for the next chapter? Dont be afriad!


	9. Chapter 9

Do not own Naruto.

XxxXxxXxXx

You know that moment when a deer gets caught in the head lights and it freezes up? This was one of those moments. Her body was frozen, Itach's lips moving against hers with such gentle experence. She had no idea what to do. She only ever kissed her asshole ex a couple times... Everytime he would force it out of her.

Itachi was so gently, his hand notted in the hair behind her head. Gently with his other hand he stroked her kitty ear. That sent her over the edge. She opend her mouth to gasp, giving him acsses to her mouth. Bad mistake, Itachi was all for opritunities.

His tounge penatrated her mouth, making her gasp. She could taste him. With high doubt she rubbed her tounge against his. He moaned. Itachi Uchiha moaned. This gave her enough confidence to reach up her hand and knot it in his long, silky black locks. It was amazing. His hair was like hers, soft as a kittens fur.

XxxxxxxXxXxxX

The moment they walked in the laundry room and seen Itachi and Zeelee locking lips, Miniko knew that this was the day the world ended.

"ZEELEE-CHAN!" Tobi yelled, running threw the door and stopping dead in his tracks.

"Uh oh..." Miniko backed away, bumping into someones chest. Hidans. His eyes were locked on Itachi and Zeelee. The rest of the Akatsuki were behind him, watching as well. "Gaara..! Time to go!" Miniko grabbed the red heads hand then dodged threw the rigged males. The room house was filled with so much testosterone one could capture it in a bottle!

She kinda just left Zeelee to the wolves, but she would survive.

XxXxxxxXxx

The moment she heard Tobi's loud squeal was when Itachi finaly let her free. He pulled back, a thin line of spit conecting their tounges still. Oh fuck. Did she really just do that? SHE JUST KISSED ITACHI UCHIHA!

Zeelee didnt know wether to feel happy or grossed out. After all, they just swapped spit.

Grossed out it was.

She pushed him away, her tail brissling out.

"Itachi." A deep, male voice she didnt reconize sounded behind her. She looked behind her, her jaw dropping as two stronge, familure arms wrapped around her from behind. Tobis arms. But his mask was off. His face was Madara's, his long spicky hair reaching down past her line of sight. The hell? "You know the rules." His deep voice sent vibrations threw his chest into her, sending shivers down her spine, and into her tail. What rules? Theres rules?

"We arnt aloud to claim her as ours..." Itachi said, his eyes bleeding red as he stared at the person holding her. She looked inbetween them, then at the other Akatsuki members. They looked ready to kill.

"She is all of ours, not just yours." Madara's deep voice hummed. She froze. Oh hell no.

"I dont belong to anyone of you!"

~_Poof~ _

Every akatsuki member was now back in plushie form, including a re masked Tobi on her shoulder.

The hell?

XxxxXxxxx

Zeelee-Vallen: Review? :D I worked hard on this chappy! Sorry for the long absence... Life has been hecktic.


End file.
